elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebony Armor (Skyrim)
Ebony armor is a set of heavy armor that appears in . Ebony armor can be forged if the Ebony Smithing perk from the Smithing skill tree is selected at level 80 or above. The set contains five pieces, including a shield, boots, a cuirass, gauntlets, and helmet. Pieces of Ebony armor can also be used at the Atronach Forge in the Midden to craft pieces of Daedric armor. Ebony Armor is the third strongest non-unique heavy armor in the base game, under Dragonplate Armor and Daedric Armor. Locations Unenchanted pieces of armor will begin to appear throughout Skyrim at level 32 and enchanted variants can be found at level 33. Pieces of Ebony Armor can, however, be found as low as level 21. These locations include: *Blacksmiths and general goods merchants. *Found as random loot in chests or as a world item. *Sometimes Ebony Armor pieces/Weapons can be found as early as level 12 as random loot. Found in Mehrunes Shrine most commonly at this level. Fixed locations *The Ebony Warrior wears a full enchanted set. *Boethiah's Chosen at the end of the quest Boethiah's Calling wears a full set, minus the armor, which is replaced by the Ebony Mail. Note: Sometimes, Boethiah's Chosen may not be wearing the helmet. *An Ebony Shield may be found at any level in Valthume. *A pair of Ebony Boots will always be in or out one of the locked sheds at Narzulbur, regardless of the Dragonborn's level. *An Ebony Shield may be found in Labyrinthian during The Staff of Magnus. *An Ebony Shield may be found in the Cracked Tusk Vaults, in the second gated room. *An Ebony Helmet can be found at Fort Amol in a chest located near the alchemy lab (found at Level 29). Smithing Ebony armor requires a Smithing level of 80 and the Ebony Smithing perk to create. Pieces can be forged at a blacksmith's forge with the following components: * Leather Strips * Ebony Ingots Pieces can be upgraded with an ebony ingot at a workbench and also benefit from the Ebony Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. Attributes by piece Variants *Ebony Mail - A Daedric artifact of Boethiah, is a unique armor piece of Ebony armor, however it is not considered part of the Ebony armor set. Because of this it cannot be used to grant the matching set bonus that can be obtained with the regular armor piece. History in other games Ebony armor has appeared in every [[The Elder Scrolls|main Elder Scrolls title]] since , where it usually serves as the set statistically outdone only by Daedric armor. Skyrim, however, omitted greaves, dropping the count from six to five pieces in the set. Bugs * When Ebony armor is picked up, it will not add any weight to the inventory. After a few hours, however, the weight is added. * The 25% armor bonus added from the perk "Matching Set" may not be added when a full set of Ebony armor is equipped. This glitch may also occur when Boethiah's Ebony Mail armor is equipped with other parts of the Ebony armor set. * The skin around the neck may be visible through the armor in the third person view with male characters but not with female characters. * When looking at your character in third person view while wearing a full set of Ebony armor, your character's head may not be present when looking at his shadow. This normally happens while playing as a male. * The shield may appear invisible, making the left hand appear to be unarmed. Appearances * * * * * de:Ebenerzrüstung (Skyrim) ru:Эбонитовое снаряжение (Skyrim) es:Armadura de ébano (Conjunto) Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Sets